Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slitter for cutting a sheet as well as a sheet cutting device and a sheet processing apparatus employing this slitter.
Background Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a slitter constructed such that two lower blades are in contact with an upper blade from both sides in the width direction. According to this, cutting is performed on both sides of the upper blade.
Patent Document 2 discloses a slitter constructed such that an upper rotary blade held by an upper housing and a lower rotary blade held by a lower housing are rubbed together so that cutting is performed. In this slitter, each of the upper housing and the lower housing individually has a size protruding toward both sides of the rotary blade by a predetermined dimension.